In a light-emitting apparatus of conventional design, a light-emitting device such as a light-emitting diode is mounted on a base body, and is provided with a reflection surface so as to surround the light-emitting device. Moreover, an inside of the reflection surface is filled with a light-transmittable member so as to cover the light-emitting device. On the light-emitting device is formed a wavelength converting layer containing a phosphor for converting the wavelength of light emitted from the light-emitting device. The base body is provided with an electrically conductive path formed of a wiring conductor or a via conductor that is electrically connected to an electrode of the light-emitting device.
In this light-emitting apparatus, light is emitted from the light-emitting device through application of a driving current which is fed from an external electric circuit, and the light is then subjected to wavelength conversion. The wavelength-converted light is emitted as visible light from the light-emitting apparatus. Note that Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 2003-101076 discloses a related art.
The amount of heat liberated by a light-emitting device is expected to be on the increase in the years ahead. Particularly, in a light-emitting device having a plurality of electrodes formed in it, of these electrodes, a specific one tends to receive transmission of an increasingly larger amount of heat. If the light-emitting device undergoes accumulation of heat and an ensuing significant temperature rise, there arises a problem of deterioration in luminous efficiency.